Viaje a través del tiempo
by Lisbeth Nikolayevna
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los shamanes viajaran por el tiempo? ¿Los demonios y los shamanes podrán coexistir? AUTORA: Para una de mis mejores amigas, 0 yaoi o lemon, perdonen si eso esperan, SUSPENDIDO
1. Chapter 1

WII!, este es mi primer crossover de manga jeje, como Lyzerg, Hao, Ren, Fausto, Pilica, Anna, Tamao, Yoh, HoroHoro y los demás (hasta los soldados X, excepto los apaches)son mis personajes preferidos de Shaman King, decidí juntarlos con los que son mis favoritos de Inuyasha, que son Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kohaku, Jaken, Rin y casi todos (incluyendo al cobarde de Myoga, excepto los que estén del lado de Naraku a excepción de Kagura), pensé que sería buena idea en escribir algo sobre ellos, como una muy buena amiga mía me dice que soy como villano de película, entonces _los malos con los malos, los buenos con los buenos_, XD, en fin, ya me callo y unas aclaraciones:

**Shaman King**, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de Hiroyuki Takei

**Inuyasha** y sus personajes, al igual que la historia no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi

**Mis personajes **son sólo míos, no los usen para otras historias, a menos que yo se los permita (Misaki murió en Academia Million, así que no voy a mencionarla en el fic, al menos en los capítulos)

**Intentaré **hacer capítulos largos y buena trama

**Varias parejas** sin sentido ^_^U (creo que si son sin sentido)

**No voy a cambiar** muchas parejas reconocidas, de ser posible, ninguna (Por ejemplo, Yoh x Anna o Inuyasha x Kagome)

**Summary: "****¿Qué pasaría si los shamanes viajaran por el tiempo? ¿Los demonios y los shamanes podrán coexistir? "**

Bueno, creo que no me falta nada de explicar, y ahora, ¡empecemos con el primer crossover de Inuyasha y Shaman King en español!

Haruto: Espero salir yo (miradita asesina)

Lisbeth: Claro ya veremos

Haruto: Sólo para- (Golpe de Lisbeth)

Lisbeth: Silencio, al final les explico este rollo, mejor comencemos de una vez con el fic:

**Viaje a través del tiempo**

**Capítulo 1: Comienzo…**

Ya ha pasado unos cuantos meses desde que el torneo entre shamanes concluyó, como Hao resultó ser el ganador, decidió que era mejor esperar un poco antes de crear su mundo que siempre soñó, y estaba pensando en ir en busca de shamanes poderosos que lo siguieran como antes, pues los muy ingratos que tenía antes, lo abandonaron porque pensaron que ya no los necesitaba, qué equivocados estaban esos seres cobardes, claro que los necesitaba, pues sino, él no iba a determinar quiénes eran los que iban a vivir en su reino, así que salió a buscar shamanes poderosos que puedan ayudarlo a calificar a todo aquel que merezca un lugar en su nuevo mundo.

Una tarde de verano, Hao caminaba cerca del aeropuerto donde Yoh lo vio por primera vez, aún recordaba eso, la primera vez que su otra mitad le lanza una mirada de desprecio, pero eso no lo detuvo, y siguió en su búsqueda para ser el mejor shamán de todos, y finalmente lo logró, pero seguía inconforme, molesto porque todos sus camaradas lo abandonaron, por lo que los consideró pelmazos incompetentes que sólo dejan algo por conveniencia, y al parecer, era cierto, todos regresaron a sus vidas antes de ir al lado del poderoso shamán, eso lo repugnaba, ni si quiera se tomaron la molestia de rebelarse ante él, justo en frente de sus narices, por eso, iba a conseguir seres mucho más poderosos que esos tontos, eso iba a hacer y por fin iba a tener lo que siempre había querido.

Seguía caminando, pues no deseaba usar sus poderes en esos momentos, porque pueden salir huyendo e iba a matarlos a todos, y si había shamanes que estuvieran huyendo de él, no iba a notarlo, después de todo, él era mucho más poderoso que todos los shamanes del mundo juntos, pero gracias a que su propio hermano le regalara el puesto, se sentía como raro, hubiera preferido llegar al asiento del rey pero peleando con los demás a que se humillaran ante él; y ahora, iba a descansar cerca de un templo, pues tenía que fingir ser uno de esos seres humanos para que no salieran huyendo y los asesinara de un momento a otro:

.- Tarde o temprano, todo el mundo cambiará, y yo seré el que mande aquí, claro, dejaré que el tonto de Yoh viva al lado de sus amigos, porque ellos han podido ver el territorio sagrado, sólo por eso, además, sería estúpido que los matara, pero ya mañana veré eso, por ahora, necesito a quienes me ayuden a elegir a los indicados de vivir – Dicho esto, levantó su rostro viendo el atardecer.

Los colores rojizos, anaranjados y amarillentos, son los mismos colores del fuego, el elemento que encabeza el pentagrama, el elemento que Hao domina, esos colores le traen tranquilidad, y eso no es porque ya sea el rey, sino que es otra cosa, como si ya estuviera encontrando las personas que tanto buscaba, pero prefirió disfrutar de la tarde antes de seguir su búsqueda antes de volver a descansar.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Yoh, él estaba emocionado, porque Anna le había comentado que iba a tener a su hijo, y eso apenas ha comenzado, pues Fausto había hecho unos análisis y salieron positivos, ella estaba embarazada, pero apenas llevaba dos meses después de cierta noche, por eso, ha estado tratando de cuidarse y no exaltarse demasiado cuando Yoh le traía una sorpresita, pero con el tiempo, ha estado intentando satisfacer todas sus necesidades, y Anna ha tratado de no ser tan exigente, por ello han estado viviendo tranquilamente, eso sin incluir las peleas de Ren contra HoroHoro, ambos iban a quedarse hasta que el niño nazca, Ryu iba a cumplir su promesa de estar siempre al lado de Yoh, por lo que se encargaba de la casa mientras Anna esperaba; Chocolove y Lyzerg iban de visita, también se estaban quedando en la pensión, porque iban a apoyar en lo que sea a los futuros padres y en lo que pudieran, por lo que todos se veían como una familia con problemas pequeños. Cuando estaban haciendo sus cosas: Yoh con Anna viendo TV, Ren peleando por todo con HoroHoro, Ryu limpiando el baño de hombres, Fausto en las nubes con su amada Eliza, Chocolove diciendo chistes pésimos a los peleadores (AN: XD, o peleoneros, pero ¿Verdad que parecen luchadores?), Lyzerg leyendo una novela, pero riéndose de las peleas entre dichas personas; todos estaban en eso hasta que Anna salta levemente, pero sorprendida de eso mismo, lo cual Yoh miró extrañado:

.- ¿Qué sucede Annita? ¡¿Es el bebé? – Exclamó asustado de lo que pudiera asarle a ambos

.- No Yoh, nada de eso, pero… - Hizo un silencio haciendo dudar a su amado

.- ¿"Pero"? – Repitió dudoso

.- Pero siento que algo va a pasar…como si volviéramos a eso de las peleas, pero contra algo más poderoso que un shamán – Explicó finalizando su susto, pero sorprendió a todos los que estaban presentes

.- ¿"Algo más poderoso que un shamán"? – Repitieron HoroHoro, Lyzerg, Ren, Chocolove, Ryu y Fausto al mismo tiempo

.- Así es…- Afirmó frotándose su vientre

.- Pero ¿Qué cosas dices? Claro que no hay nada más fuerte que un shamán – Un orgulloso Ren comentó al respecto

.- Opino igual, creo que es en lo único en lo que estamos de acuerdo – Dijo HoroHoro tranquilizándose

.- Además, si hubiera algo más poderoso que un shamán, creo que hubiera destruido una ciudad entera, y lo hubieran pasado en la televisión – Opinó Lyzerg, dejando sorprendidos a todos

.- Tienes razón Lyzerg – Apoyó Ryu tratando de abrazarlo, pero el británico lo esquiva yendo hasta donde estaba la pareja y el hombre cae al piso poniendo en frente la cara

.- Y si la hubiera atacado, seguramente ya habríamos salido a buscar al responsable – Comentó Fausto sin soltar a su esposa

.- ¿Ya ves Annita? No hay nada de qué preocuparse – Animó Yoh, haciendo reír a Anna

.- Jajaja, está bien, mejor, olvídense de lo que dije – Se trató de disculpar por alarmarlos por algo que no creían

.- Doña Anna, voy a prepararle una cena como para chuparse los dedos – Comentó Ryuu corriendo a la cocina

.- Yoh amigo, voy a llamar a Manta, seguramente quieres que cene con nosotros – Supuso Lyzerg tomando su teléfono celular

.- Si Lyzerg, gracias, pero no quiero que malgastes tu crédito – Intentó convencerlo de que no se molestara en llamar a su amigo

.- No es nada, lo recargo cada quince días – Explicó con su típica sonrisa llena de amabilidad ya comenzando a marcar el número

.- Gracias amigo – Volvió a agradecer Yoh con su gesto de tranquilidad

.- … - Ren estaba pensativo con un palo algo grueso en la mano derecha

.- ¿Qué te pasa Ren Tao? – Preguntó HoroHoro mirándolo extrañado

.- ¿Qué debería hacer con este palo? – Preguntó tratando de acordarse de lo que quería hacer con eso

.- ¡Qué olvidadizo eres chino! ¡Se supone que tenías que golpearme en la cabeza con eso! – Exclamó HoroHoro sin saber que metió la pata

.- ¡Ah! Gracias por recordármelo – Ya estaba preparado para pegarle

.- ¡NOOO! ¡NO LO HAGAS CHINO! – HoroHoro salió corriendo con un Ren tratando de pegarle como si estuviera bateando

.- HoroHoro está demasiado tenso con "m" – Comentó Chocolove sin saber que había hecho reír a Yoh, Anna y a Lyzerg **(1)**

.- Mi querida Eliza… - Fausto regresó a as nubes con su amada esposa

Sin embargo, el presentimiento de la sacerdotisa era cierto, había unas personas que pueden ser más poderosas que ellos, pero como todos estaban en desacuerdo con eso, iban a tener dificultades para cuando los vean.

Ya el sol estaba oculto, fue entonces que Hao se levantó de su lugar y caminó de nuevo, las calles aún estaban iluminadas con algunos rayos de sol, apenas se asomaban entre las montañas, iba caminando muy tranquilo dicho shamán, cuando pasaba cerca de otro templo que estaba subiendo unos escalones siente una presencia que no tenía ninguna relación con los shamanes, cosa que lo sorprendió, por eso, fue a ver de qué se trataba todo eso, al terminar de subir, miró para todos lados, veía unos templos, se encaminó hacia una de ellos que tenía un pozo dentro, se detuvo justo en frente de ese templo, se quedó contemplándolo un rato, como si estuviera viendo algún paraíso o algo por el estilo, pero estaba pensando en que su presentimiento puede ser cierto:

_.- Esto que siento no es ninguna clase de recuerdo, pero siento que aquí encontraré algo mucho mejor que un shamán indefenso – _Pensó sin darse cuenta de que un pequeño niño estaba acercándose, él se quedó viendo sorprendido al joven, así que se acercó a Hao.

El niño tenía el cabello negro como el ébano y los ojos castaños como las avellanas, tendría como siete u ocho años de edad, estuvo caminando despacio porque nunca antes había visto a un chico como él, además, no sabía que le encontraba de interesante el lugar donde se encontraba el pozo de su templo; ya estando a su lado, miró hacia donde su vista se fijaba, pero no vio nada de nuevo, así que lo llamó para charlar un poco con él:

.- Em… disculpa – Llamó el menor captando la atención del shamán, pero éste lo miró fríamente

.- ¿Qué quieres niño? – Preguntó como si lo matara con la mirada

.- O_oU _¿Quién será? ¿Será de la otra época?_ – Pensó el niño con cara de extrañeza ante el joven

.- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí mirándome o vas a preguntarme algo? – Preguntó dejando helado al pobre niño

.- ¿C-Cuál es t-t-t-tu n-nombre? – Preguntó tartamudo debido a la frialdad que le mostraba

.- Mi nombre es Hao niño, Hao Asakura – Se presentó volviendo su mirada al templo

.- Ese nombre me gusta, quisiera que fuera mi segundo nombre – Comentó alegre olvidando que estaba helado ante sus comentarios

.- ¿En serio? – Preguntó innecesariamente porque no tenía el porqué saber su nombre

.- Sí, me llamo Souta, Souta Higurashi, imagínate: Souta Hao Higurashi – Volvió a decir alegre

.- Bien, eres muy alegre chico, no como los que conozco y me dejaron sin siquiera mirarme, es como si me tuvieran miedo – Dijo serio, lo que sorprendió a Souta _– Tengo que fingir ser un humano disfrazado, siento que aquí encontraré lo que busco, por eso debo fingir ser uno de ellos, para no llamar la atención – _Pensó mientras se disponía a entrar al templo

.- ¡Espera Hao! – Lo detuvo Souta un tanto preocupado

.- ¿Qué pasa ahora? No me digas que está prohibido entrar a los templos – Dijo como si tuviera todo el derecho de entrar

.- ¡No es eso! Pero lo que pasa es que no creo que puedas entender lo que pasa ahí adentro – Trató de explicarse pero sin darse cuenta, asombró a Hao

.- ¿Mm? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó sorprendido de lo que pudiera informarle

.- Allí dentro hay un pozo, se supone que se usaba para lanzar cadáveres, pero resultó ser una puerta que dirige a una persona a otra época – Explicó dándole la información necesaria al shamán de fuego

_.- Con que era eso, de seguro tiene relación con el presentimiento que tuve – _Pensó – Pero no tiene nada de malo que vaya dentro sólo a ver, ¿o sí? – Comentó haciendo que el pequeño Souta lo dejara pasar

Hao se metió al templo, estaba todo oscuro y definitivamente había un pozo en la parte de abajo, pero estaba abierto, lo cual estaba empezando a arreglar muchas de sus dudas, se quedó mirándolo atentamente de manera seria, porque estaba empezando a sentir la presencia de seres que no tienen relación alguna con los shamanes, y sin embargo, tenían fuerzas fuera de lo común, pero aún no estaba todo claro, pues se supone que los shamanes, son los únicos seres sobrenaturales que han pisado la Tierra en grandes cantidades, ya que había demonios, pero todos eran algo fuertes pero muy pocos, por eso es que los shamanes peleaban por la paz que los demonios les arrebataban. Souta entró y se fijó que Hao estaba como concentrado en memorizar la imagen del pozo, pero cuando iba a hablarle, Hao se va del templo, e iba a salir de esos terrenos, sin embargo, al niño le cayó muy bien aquel joven y quiso invitarlo a que se quedara por esa noche:

.- ¡Hao, no te vayas! – Le gritó desde el templo logrando detener al shamán antes de que bajara los escalones

.- Debo irme – Respondió como si nada estuviera pasando

.- ¡No Hao! Ya casi es de noche, quédate con nosotros, además, dijiste que te dejaron – Fue hasta donde se detuvo el joven y trató de convencerlo, pero no tuvo éxito alguno

.- Eres muy joven para preocuparte, mejor déjalo así, quizás mañana venga – Intentaba irse, pero Souta no lo dejaba

.- No quiero que te vayas, además, quiero que conozcas a mi familia, porque hay alguien que puede explicarte mejor lo que pasa en el pozo – Esta vez, logró captar de nuevo la atención de Hao

.- ¿Ah sí? – Comentó completamente sorprendido de su razón para que se quedara

.- ¡Sí! Además, parece que no has comido nada, ven conmigo por favor – Pidió tomando su mano

.- Bueno, sólo una noche, pues soy como un viajero que sólo le gusta caminar – Comentó fingiendo alegría cuando ya estaba muy cerca de conseguir lo que quiere

.- ¡SÍÍÍ! ¡Ven conmigo! ¡Te llevaré a mi casa! – Lo jaló hasta el lugar que quería llevarlo

.- Bien, pero no me jales, entiendo a la primera – Dijo soltándose de ese agarre _– Este niño es bastante entusiasta, pero me está dando pistas para lograr mi objetivo, cómo se nota que los humanos son débiles, se dejan llevar por las apariencias – _Pensó mientras tramaba cómo burlarse de esos humanos.

Souta por su parte, estaba muy contento, tenía otro "amigo" con quien pasar el tiempo cuando estaba presente, además, se veía que necesitaba compañía, por eso y por otras razones le pidió que se quedara con ellos; ya estando afuera de la casa del pequeño, se detuvo para explicarle la situación a Hao:

.- Escúchame, tengo una mamá que es muy gentil y comprensiva, te agradará; un abuelo que está un poco loco porque sólo habla de cosas de la buena suerte y de los orígenes de la familia, cosas así, no sé si me entiendas Hao – Describió a su familia

.- Si te entiendo, no te preocupes – Lo animó a seguir con su descripción

.- Bueno, y tengo una hermana que es muy bonita, ella ha estado viajando por ese pozo, mejor pregúntale a ella, te explicará mejor – Terminó de hablar el niño

.- Si dices que es muy bonita, entonces, espero poder entrar pronto – Fingió una emoción perfecta, no deseaba rebajarse a sentimientos humanos

.- Jajaja, muchos chicos caminan tras ella, incluso hay un chico que se preocupa por ella, creo que se llama Hojo – Trató de "emocionarlo" más

.- Y bien, ¿Vamos a entrar o qué? – Preguntó ya impaciente de saber toda la información que pueda sacar de esa familia con respecto al pozo

.- ¡Ah! Sí, lo siento… - Abrió la puerta y ambos se quitaron los zapatos para poder caminar dentro de la casa

Ya estando dentro, se escucharon unas voces riendo, mientras que una sola decía cosas relacionadas con la escuela, que necesitaba estuciar para los exámenes, que iba a llevar algunos libros consigo y cosas así, cosa que sorprendió a Hao, esa familia era de lo más común, nada nuevo para él, excepto que su hermanito es tan flojo que no diría ni una cosa sobre el estudio; Souta fue a vigilar que estuvieran distraídos para darles la sorpresa, ya una vez asegurado, volvió con el joven castaño:

.- Espera Hao, yo te digo cuando te aparezcas – Pidió en un susurro, ya que no quiere estropear nada

.- Bien, esperaré – Dijo Hao ya preparado para estar con esos humanos que sólo iban a hacerle su objetivo mucho más fácil.

Souta fue en frente de la puerta despacio tratando de no llamar mucho la atención, cuando ya consideró que podía, ya iba a presentarle a todos a su nuevo "amigo":

.- Hola – Saludó como de costumbre

.- Hola hijo – Contestó una mujer de falda roja oscura, una blusa de rayas, un suéter mostaza, cabello corto ondulado y los mismos ojos de Souta, ella era su madre

.- ¿Cómo estás? – Saludó su hermana con el cabello a media espalda y ojos avellana, medía un poco más baja que Hao, estaba vestida con su uniforme de escuela, constaba de una mini falda verde, una blusa estilo escolar blanca con detalles verdes y una cinta roja en su cuello

.- ¿Salieron los monstruos a acecharnos? – Interrogó su abuelo de manera graciosa, su cabello estaba sujetado en una cola de caballo y de un gris no muy oscuro, su camisa era como de una época antigua, y sus pantalones azul oscuro eran del mismo estilo

.- Estoy bien, no pasa nada, pero quiero decirles… bueno, quiero presentarles a alguien – Inició la presentación de Hao

.- Que venga esa persona – Pidió su abuelo haciendo que las dos mujeres se pusieran en frente de la puerta donde se encontraba el niño

.- Bien… - Hizo una seña indicando a Hao que se acercara, y le hizo caso – Miren, él es Hao, casualmente lo encontré en frente del templo, al parecer, le interesa mucho nuestro templo, Hao, ella es mi mamá, se llama Naomi Higurashi – Entonces, Hao se acerca a la mujer y le extiende la mano con un saludo como sería apropiado

.- Es un placer señora – Saludó de manera cortés, muy bien fingida

.- El placer es mío Hao, mucho gusto en conocerte – Estrechó la mano del joven

.- Él es mi abuelo – Lo condujo hacia el señor

.- Un gusto señor – También le estrechó la mano

.- Al contrario, qué bueno es conocerte Hao – Saludó como si nada, de manera natural

.- Y ella es mi linda hermana mayor, su nombre es Kagome Higurashi – Mostró a su hermana, pero pasó algo que Hao no esperaba al verla

Al verse, se sintieron un poco extraños, pero de cualquier forma, saludó a la muchacha como harían los chicos con sus novias (AN: No es ningún enamoramiento, tranquilas fans de Hao, y eso incluye a Hoshi-chan)

.- Es un verdadero honor…conocerte – Tomó la mano de Kagome y la besó delicadamente

.- Lo mismo digo Hao – Dijo sonrojándose debido a ese beso

_.- Ugh, qué asco, no lo volveré a hacer – _Lamentó haber hecho eso **(2)**

.- Mamá, ¿puede quedarse esta noche? – Preguntó Souta a su madre

.- Claro, Hao, voy a servirte un poco de lo que mi hija cocinó – Dijo Naomi al irse a la cocina

.- Es muy amable de su parte – Luego, su estómago produjo un ruido que hizo reír a Kagome y al abuelo

.- Lo sabía, tienes hambre, con razón te ves tan flaco como un palillo – Comentó Souta sin saber que ese comentario molestó a Hao

.- ¡Óyeme niño! Em…quiero decir Souta, no me compares de esa manera – Trató de calmarse, era capaz de quemarlo vivo

.- Qué falta de respeto Souta, Hao, ven, por aquí está el comedor, parece que ya está servido – Kagome lo condujo hacia ese lugar

.- Gracias – Agradeció, pero obvio, era fingido

.- Bien, pruébalo, si no te gusta, sólo me dices y te preparo un poco de sushi con arroz en salsa de soya – Sugirió la madre mientras le dejaba el plato en frente de él, era una sopa de pasta con salsa y unas cuantas verduras

Tomó los palillos japoneses y comenzó a probar bocado, cuando lo saboreó, hizo un gesto de sorpresa para luego llorar

.- ¿No te gustó? – Preguntó Kagome naturalmente

.- ¿Dé que hablas? Está delicioso, me encanta – Entonces, comió bocados más grandes, pero que quepan en su boca

.- Gracias, pero a cierta persona no le gusta lo que hago, dice que está caliente, que le quema la lengua, que está frío, que sabe feo, y otras cosas – Expresó el porqué temía que no le gustara su comida

.- Pues es un ignorante, no sabe disfrutar – Dijo animando inconscientemente a la joven

.- Por cierto hermana, estaba viendo el pozo de manera atenta, creo que le interesa, y estaba pensando… - Trató de convencer a su hermana de que le explicara detalladamente el caso del pozo

.- Claro, no te preocupes, mañana es sábado, así que no tengo problema alguno en decirle – Accedió muy amablemente mientras se dirigía a su habitación

.- Por cierto Hao, nos podrías decir ¿Cuál es tu apellido? – Pidió el abuelo de Kagome

.- Claro señor, mi nombre completo es Hao Asakura, aunque muchos me odian por ser de esa familia – Actuó tan naturalmente como si fuera un misterio que los demás lo desprecien

.- Así que del clan Asakura, seguramente por ser shamán te odian – Supuso el abuelo de lo que dijo

.- ¿Cómo es que nos conocen? Sé que somos famosos por nuestro empeño puesto en el esoterismo, pero en el estado de Izumo – Quiso saber, pero como antes, era innecesario saberlo para él

.- Pues es que ustedes desempeñan su actividad de shamanes, son los más sobresalientes – Expresó el señor Higurashi, haciendo un gesto de misterio

.- Eso no lo sabía, que había llegado hasta Tokio sólo por nuestro esfuerzo – De nuevo estaba fingiendo, ya sabía que los Asakura son muy reconocidos en Japón _– Qué viejo tan listo, pero se le olvidó que por mí somos reconocidos, será mejor seguirles la corriente – _Pensó mientras terminaba de comer – Gracias por la comida – Esta vez no fingió en nada

.- Bien, Kagome, lleva a Hao a su habitación, parece que mañana deberá irse – Naomi pidió a su hija mientras le sonreía a Hao y se llevaba su plato

.- Sí mamá, ven, el cuarto de huéspedes está por aquí – Kagome tomó la mano de Hao y casi lo llevó arrastrando hasta la habitación, pero sin querer, el muchacho pisó la cola del gato de los Higurashi: Buyo

.- ¡ÑAAAAAA! – Gritó el felino haciendo caer de la sorpresa a ambos chicos

.- ¡Buyo! ¡No te pongas en medio del paso! – La chica iba a seguirle gritando, pero Hao la cayó poniéndole su mano en la boca

.- Con gritos nada se arregla, ni si quiera con felinos, mira, se les enseña así – Esta vez, Hao trató de calmar a Buyo acariciando su pobre y pisada cola, pero de manera tan tranquila y suave que el gato se rozó contra él, pero el chico lo tomó en brazos y lo puso al lado del señor, después, acarició su cabeza como diciéndole que tenga cuidado para la próxima y que eso no se hace

.- Wow, Hao, ¿Cómo le hiciste para calmarlo? – Quiso saber una curiosa Kagome

.- Dudo que llegues a comprenderme, pero si quieres, te explico en un lugar privado, ya que con algunas personas más, se me complica un poco la situación, disculpen – Hizo una reverencia para que perdonaran su actitud

.- No te preocupes, vayan arriba, después de todo, nosotros ya nos hacemos una idea de qué quieres decirnos – Explicó la madre de Souta amablemente

_.- Si que es comprensiva – _Pensó sorprendiéndose de su comportamiento – Gracias señora, vamos Kagome – Tomó un brazo de la chica ayudándola a levantarse

.- ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó rápida e insegura

.- ¿Tengo cara de pervertido? – Respondió en susurro tratando de no llamar la atención – Pues voy a explicarte el asunto de cómo puedo calmar al gato – Se la lleva al piso de arriba

Pero mientras eso sucedía, en la pensión En, todos habían cenado un guisado que Ryuu cocinó en gran cantidad porque Manta ya había llegado y no era correcto dejarlo a un lado, pero como era su costumbre, iba a ayudar en lo que pueda al niño de su mejor amigo, iba a estar preparado a lo que sea, pero apenas y estaba a los tres meses, lo que pasaba es que tenía nervios de que iba a tener un sobrino. Ya estaba a punto de irse cuando curiosamente, algo detuvo su salida:

.- ¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede Manta? – Preguntó HoroHoro extrañado

.- Es que, siento que Hao va a planear cómo salirse con la suya – Respondió Manta mirándolo algo asustado

.- ¡¿Ese sujeto? Si lo vuelvo a ver, voy a… - Lyzerg empezaba a mostrarse molesto por lo que dijo el joven de estatura baja, pero Ren lo detuvo

.- No ganarás nada si te muestras así, él es el rey de los shamanes, por eso, no podemos hacer mucho, además, no se sabe si realmente esté en Japón – Dijo calmando al joven británico

.- Pero no se pierde nada con comprobarlo, así que… Amidamaru – Llamó Yoh a su espíritu samurái

.- Bason – Llamó el chino

.- Kororo – Invocó el joven del norte

.- Tokagero – Hizo aparecer el señor a su espíritu, pero éste lo hizo de mala gana

.- Venga Mic – El gran jaguar apareció

.- Está bien… Morphine – El inglés ya se dio por vencido e iba a ayudar a buscarlo

.- Yo me comunicaré con los demás fantasmas para localizarlo – Sugirió Anna, pero sintió un mareo que preocupó a Yoh

.- No Annita, aún no nace el niño y ya quieres moverte, si haces eso, no quiero ni pensar en lo que pudiera suceder – Comentó el chico convenciendo a su prometida que no se moviera de manera muy brusca y que siga comiendo

.- Bien Yoh, ¿Dónde comenzamos? – Preguntó HoroHoro ya listo a lo que sea

.- No sé, ¿Dónde comenzamos a buscar? - Volvió a preguntar Yoh haciéndose el tonto, pero Ren le dio un coscorrón para que no siga con eso

.- Por los templos, recuerden que Hao tiene el suyo, lo más seguro es que esté en alguno – Planeó el mismo chico con su rostro de orgullo

.- Entonces, ¡A encontrarlo se ha dicho! – Exclamó HoroHoro poniéndose en frente de Ren con su aire de "jefe", pero le salió un chipote del tamaño de una pelota de tenis porque Ren lo golpeó con una roca (AN: XD).

Ya dicho esto, los seis shamanes salieron de la pensión y se fueron todos por todas las direcciones posibles para encontrar a su más grande enemigo, pero tenían que hacerlo rápido, ya que ni si quiera uno de ellos sabe lo que puede pasar…nunca se sabe…

_**Fin del Capítulo 1**_

_**Continuará…**_

SÍÍÍ! El capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta el momento, y pondré al amigo de Misaki, o sea, este muchacho feo que anda pisándome los talones

Haruto: (Sarcástico) Bravo, bravo, eres MUUUUUULA mable, ¬¬, pero…¡No salí yo!

Lisbeth: Como puse en el **(1)**, eres tenso con "m", ¡Ah!, eso se lo conté a mi buena amiga a quien le mando saludos y un abrazo, se echó a reír cuando dije que "No es lo mismo tener a HoroHoro tenso con 't' que tenerlo tenso con 'm'", y eso, que hace poco que lo inventé jeje

Haruto: ¿Y eso qué?¬¬

Lisbeth: Que te digo tenso con "m" n.n

Haruto: Eres una simplona¬¬

Lisbeth: Y tú un maleducado, en fin, creo que no necesitan que les explique algo, porque de cualquier forma, espero haber escrito todo correctamente, sin enredos ni nada n-n

Haruto: Pero no se olviden que yo puedo salir en el fic, tomando el lugar de Misaki

Lisbeth: Pobre de ella u.u, y no te pondré a ti si sigues como estás

Haruto: U.U, al grano, ¿No tienes nada que decir al respecto niña?

Lisbeth: A eso iba… niño zombie… acepto toda clase de reviews, ya saben, si quieren dejarme alguno, adelante, y si no, pues no lo dejen, aunque de todos modos les agradezco que hayan leído mis pobres intentos de fics, pero casi se me olvida, el **(2) **es porque me encanta hacer maldades, y Hao es la víctima del momento, pero ya pronto pondré a otro y será algo peor que eso

Haruto: Voy a matarte¬¬

Lisbeth: Inténtalo, pero recuerda que tu hermana y tu papá están aquí vigilándote sin parpadear

Haruto: *Glup* Mejor ya no o.o

Lisbeth: Bien dicho, para que lo sepas, nunca dije que te haría sufrir lentamente, así que puede ser que uno de Shaman King, Inuyasha u otro de los compañeros y amigos de Misaki, y ahora, di tu parte amigo

Haruto: Muy bien, menos mal… pero aquí también vendrán otras sorpresas que por el momento no tenemos muchas, pero tarde o temprano las vamos a poner, así que, aquí están las cosas que Lisbeth tenía escondidas por aquí:

**Canción Inmortal actualizado, segundo capítulo: 2º Nota, recuerden, es una parodia de una serie de TV Azteca (Pasión Morena)**

**Próximamente: One shot dedicado a Hoshi-chan, ¿Qué pasaría si perdieras al amor de tu vida para siempre?**

**En el sig. Capítulo de **_Viaje a través del tiempo_**:**

**Hao ya está poniendo en marcha su plan, en la otra época Inuyasha pelea en un mortal combate, mientras que los jóvenes shamanes, encuentran pistas y un objeto extraño que perteneció a un se poderoso.**

Bien, eso es todo lo que tenemos hasta el momento, así que, estaré empezando a escribir el siguiente capítulo, chao

Haruto: O como diría Misaki, que en paz descanse, ¡Cuídense!

Lisbeth: Dramático

Haruto: Malvada, ¡Vuelve acá que te voy a castigar! (Persigue a Lisbeth por todo el estudio)

Lisbeth: (Corriendo de lejos) ¡Nos vemos a la próxima!


	2. Senshi no sutaffu

Lisbeth: WII! Ya, al fin el segundo capítulo, créanme que no es nada fácil seguir con la misma idea, suelo cambiar el tema de mis fics

Haruto: *Susurrando* Eso es porque esta niña siempre exagera las cosas

Lisbeth: *Miradita asesina* ¿Qué has dicho Haruto?

Haruto: Nada continúa

Lisbeth: Bien, antes de seguir hablando, todas las aclaraciones:

**Shaman King**, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de Hiroyuki Takei

**Inuyasha** y sus personajes, al igual que la historia no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi

**Mis personajes **son sólo míos, no los usen para otras historias, a menos que yo se los permita (Disculpen esto, pero ya pienso publicar el siguiente capítulo de Academia Million, y su muerte fue la que me llamó la atención)

**Intentaré **hacer capítulos largos y buena trama

**Varias parejas** sin sentido ^_^U (creo que si son sin sentido, con algunos personajes extras XD)

**No voy a cambiar** muchas parejas reconocidas, de ser posible, ninguna (Por ejemplo, Yoh x Anna o Inuyasha x Kagome)

**Summary: "****¿Qué pasaría si los shamanes viajaran por el tiempo? ¿Los demonios y los shamanes podrán coexistir? "**

Lisbeth: Ya dije todas mis aclaraciones, pero ahora le toca a Haruto-kun decir lo suyo n.n

Haruto: Odio cuando me dices así, pero ya han de saber que se ponen lo que pasa fuera de esta historia al final de cada capítulo que ésta loca escribe, y yo aguantándome su presencia ¬¬

Lisbeth: Y todos los agradecimientos a reviews y cosas así, y como aparece en mi perfil, no necesito que dejen alguno para agradecerlo, sino que con que lean mis cada vez más raros fics me es más que suficiente n.n, y antes de comenzar el fic de nuevo…*Revisando unos papeles* ¡No! ¡¿Cómo que al casting de mi próximo fic? Mejor ya comencemos con la continuación de _Viaje a través del tiempo_:

**Viaje a través del tiempo**

**Capítulo 2: Senshi no sutaffu**

En casa de los Higurashi, Hao fue con Kagome a su habitación, ya estando dentro de la recámara de la chica, él se sentó en el suelo y ella en la silla de su escritorio, pero algo notó en el joven que la dejó sorprendida, era como si estuviera tenso, nervioso, ansioso o molesto, pues estaba con los brazos estirados y las manos las movía como si quisiera estrangular a alguien, lo que en verdad pasaba es que el Asakura estaba impaciente por entrar a aquel pozo y que ya le contara de una vez por todas qué significado tenía, y con la información que le dijo el pequeño Souta, estaba seguro que esa niña iba a contarle todo lo que sucedía con eso. Kagome por poco y le iba a gritar para así "despertarlo", pero creyó que era mejor acercarse un poco a él y tocarlo por los hombros, con su mano temblorosa se acercó a un hombro de Hao, pero cuando pensaba que eso era pésima idea, retiraba un poco la mano rápidamente, sin embargo, deseaba saber qué le pasaba a ese chico que estaba más quieto que una piedra o su gato durmiendo (AN: XD), cuando al fin lo consiguió, él seguía en la misma postura, por lo que lo sacudió suavemente y así logró que reaccionara, pero de manera violenta, o sea, que brincó en su mismo lugar y Kagome volvió a su silla con las manos en el asiento, exclamando sorprendida, con un gesto de entre sorpresa y susto, lo mismo sucedió con Hao, se miraron para intentar calmarse, después de tranquilizarse, el chico inició una nueva conversación:

.- Kagome… - Fue lo único que dijo como si tuviera pena de algo

.- ¿Qué pasa Hao? – Preguntó tratando de ayudar a ese chico

.- Necesito que me respondas una pregunta antes de decirte lo de tu gato, pero necesito que seas honesta, no quiero mentiras – Pidió mirándola serio

.- Sí…claro, ¿Qué ocurre? – Volvió a preguntar sorprendida ante sus palabras

.- Podría esperar hasta mañana, pero no me deja en paz esta duda…¿Qué sabes acerca del pozo de tu templo? – Preguntó con la misma mirada

.- O_o… Pues… cómo decirte eso…es algo impactante – Casi se niega a decirle eso, pero aquello molestó al shamán de fuego

.- ¡Dímelo ya que no tengo cara de tonto, humana insolente! – Le gritó a todo pulmón enfadado de no obtener respuesta

.- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué actúas de esa manera? – Preguntó aterrada de su comportamiento

_.- Maldición, no debí gritar así, otro poco y la quemo viva – _Pensó tratando de calmarse – Perdóname por favor, lo que sucede es que cuando no me dicen las cosas a la primera, suelo enfadarme, insulto a los demás, los amenazo a golpes, cosas así y no querrás saber que pasa después – Explicó fingiendo de nuevo, aunque deseaba matarla y alimentarse de su alma, pues desde que la vio, sintió que ella tenía poderes (Haruto: Qué chico tan intuitivo ¬¬ Lisbeth: Sigue con esa cara y Hoshi-chan te matará)

.- Oh, bueno, entonces…te diré como yo lo sé explicar – Accedió recuperándose del espanto que recibió de parte del moreno

.- Gracias Kagome, prosigue por favor – Pidió ya calmándose otro poco

.- Está bien, ese pozo en realidad es una puerta dimensional que conecta a un mundo con otro, como yo he viajado por allí, te digo que me transporta a quinientos años atrás y me encuentro en el Japón Feudal, donde existen criaturas malévolas y otras son tiernas, incluso personas con poderes mágicos como un monje que conozco de esa región o como una sacerdotisa mayor que es muy fuerte, pero volviendo con las criaturas, las tiernas por lo general son pequeñas y usan trucos de engaño, así que se puede decir que son muy juguetones, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de las malévolas, que generalmente son demonios o sacerdotisas ambiciosos o friolentos que buscan una joya que puede volver imponente a cualquiera que la posea, el problema en ese aspecto es que esa valiosa joya ha sido dividida en varios fragmentos dispersos por toda esa región en la que yo visito frecuentemente – Explicó lo mejor que pudo, y aunque n lo hiciera, Hao es tan listo que entiende cualquier cosa

.- Ya comprendo todo mejor, y si me lo permites, ¿Cómo se llama esa joya que es un tesoro para ese Japón Feudal? – Preguntó el castaño tomando por tonta a Kagome

.- Esa joya es una perla, y su nombre es "La perla de Shikon", la buscan los seres malévolos y unos cuantos tiernos – Respondió cayendo derechito en la trampa del astuto shamán

_.- Grandioso, cayó en mi trampa_ – Se puso feliz al obtener más pistas de lo que se esperaba

.- Hao… - Llamó la sacerdotisa

.- ¿Qué pasa Kagome? – Preguntó como si no supiera nada **(1) **

.- ¿Tienes pijama o algo para dormir? – Preguntó amablemente con su gesto de felicidad

.- A parte de sueño, no jejeje – Bromeó haciendo que Kagome se riera a carcajadas, siendo seguida por el mismo Hao

.- JajajaJajaja, qué gracioso, jijiji, ay…bien, te llevaré a la habitación de huéspedes, allí hay pijamas de hombre y mujer, seguramente hay una que te quedará – Se levanta de su silla y se lleva al chico a la habitación

.- Muchas gracias – Aunque parezca increíble, ella era la primera sacerdotisa que no se ha percatado de su verdadero ser.

Sin embargo, había otro muchacho más cercano a Hao, no sólo porque compartieron su infancia, sino porque, puede decirse que son rivales a muerte, éste chico que estaba fuera de la residencia de los Higurashi, estaba empeñado en hacerle la vida imposible, por atreverse a resucitar por segunda vez y aterrorizar a medio mundo, él tenía unos quince años, cabello gris oscuro, un poco largo y sujetado en una coleta, ojos púrpura con rojo muy oscuro, piel blanca y de apariencia suave; su traje era un saco morado muy oscuro, pantalones negros, guantes blancos y botines, esa era la apariencia de ese muchacho, pero por otras razones, estaba en busca de Hao y darle muerte. Éste chico poseía el nombre de Haruto Nakajima y una espada, que según cuentan, fue hecha con la sangre de un monstruo (AN: Sí, como Tessaiga o Tenseiga). Se dirigió directamente al templo del pozo y como si nada pasara, entró en él _"Hao Asakura…pagarás por todo lo que hiciste" _Pensó ya desapareciendo dentro del pozo.

Mientras tanto, en el llamado "Japón Feudal", un chico de cabello blanco, piel ligeramente bronceada y traje rojo luchaba con ayuda de sus amigos, un monje, una chica con vestimenta de exterminador y una máscara, una gata enorme de apariencia atemorizante, y no puede faltar un youkai zorro pequeño, casi todos (AN: Y digo casi todos por el chiquitín) peleaban contra un monstruo negro que tenía una forma demoniaca y ojos amenazadores rojizos, éste buscaba la manera de destruir tanto la vida de los muchachos como la de la aldea. El monje estaba maldito con un agujero negro en su mano derecha, estaba a punto de utilizarlo hasta que:

.- ¡Kaze no sendan! – Y la fabulosa técnica de Tessaiga logró llegar a esa sombra y la desvaneció fácilmente **(2)**

.- Caray, se ve que has mejorado tu técnica del viento cortante – Comentó el monje un tanto tranquilo

.- Já, eso no fue nada en comparación con el tarado de Naraku – Opinó el muchacho peliplateado de traje rojo

.- Pero de cualquier forma era un enemigo poderoso – Recalcó la mujer vestida de exterminadora

.- Sí, estoy de acuerdo con Miroku y Sango…¿No es así Kirara? – Y entonces, la enorme gata atemorizante, se transformó en una felina pequeña muy tierna que va a los brazos de la exterminadora

.- Pero hubiera sido más sencillo si Kagome estuviera aquí, voy por ella – Ya iba a irse cuando algo lo detiene, era un báculo con un lado sin nada y el otro con adornos de oro

.- No vayas Inuyasha, Kagome-sama va a venir mañana, me dijo que tenía el día libre hace unos días – Recordó con gesto de fastidio aquél monje

.- ¡Miroku, eres de lo más detestable! ¡Pero ella necesita estar aquí por la perla de Shikon! – Gritó enfadado de su comentario

.- Lo sabemos, pero ella tiene todo el derecho de estar en su tiempo, no la presiones o te humillará – Sango recordó con el mismo gesto de Miroku

.- Además, se fue hace unos dos días, eres malvado si piensas que yendo con ella vas a regresarla – El youkai zorro le lanzó una mirada de molestia al hanyou

.- ¡¿Qué dijiste diablillo? – Y tanto el híbrido como el niño corrieron por el campo de batalla, claro, el niño por delante

Y así pasaron mucho rato corriendo, hasta que Inuyasha siente la presencia de alguien en el pozo, lo mismo sucedió con Miroku, así que, tan rápido como pudieron, fueron hasta ese sitio, pero al llegar, no había otra cosa más que un báculo negro con morado con energías puras, era extraño, pues de un lado tenía un aro como los rayos del sol, dentro del aro estaba una estrella de cuatro picos y dentro de la misma, una perla blanca con un poquitito de rosado, esa debe ser la razón de sus poderes de purificación, pero estaba enterrada a un lado del pozo, vieron por todos lados hasta que Inuyasha hizo la técnica de Tessaiga y derribó decenas de árboles, pero de entre la intensa nube de polvo, se aparece Haruto, con un aire amenazante que asustó a Shippou, el zorrito se escondió tras Miroku y los otros tres muchachos lo miran desafiantes:

.- Acabo de llegar, qué manera tan fea de tratar a los visitantes – Bromeó mostrando en vez de su gesto serio, una cara de serenidad, y Sango casi se ruboriza, para ella, ese muchacho era atractivo.

Pero de nuevo en la época actual, los seis shamanes buscaron por todos lados como locos, todos por sus rumbos sin que se vieran, ya todos estaban hasta el límite de la búsqueda de maldito de Hao (AN: No quiero ofender al señor), pero ni Lyzerg con su radiestesia ni Chocolove con su olfato encontraron pista alguna, tendrían que darse por vencidos y regresar a sus casas, sin embargo, los espíritus comenzaron a reunirse en otro punto muy distinto a sus dueños, éstos n se dan cuenta hasta la mera hora, que es cuando se encontraban frente a la pensión En:

.- Oigan, ¿Vieron a Bason o a Amidamaru? – Preguntó Yoh preocupado

.- Es cierto, ¿Dónde se metieron Kororo y Mic? – Mencionó HoroHoro a otros dos espíritus

.- Y Tokaghero y Morphine… - Concluyó Ryu con su peinado a punto de caer

.- Esos malagradecidos, cuando los vea, los partiré en dos – Maldijo Ren un tanto enojado

.- Ren-kun, mejor vamos a tratar de localizarlos con nuestro furyouku – Sugirió el británico calmando de un solo gesto de amabilidad al shamán de China

.- Pero es imposible – Lloró HoroHoro con las lágrimas de cascada

.- Pero es Kim-posible! – Chocolove hizo un chiste malísimo vistiéndose de dicho personaje (AN: En la vida y en este fic todo se vale, pirateada de Disney), tan malo fue que terminó encima de un charco de su propia sangre por parte de HoroHoro y Ren

.- Nunca cambia…pero es buena idea Lyzerg, aunque Morphine no esté, trata de percibir el kí de ellos – Y estaba a punto de hacerlo, hasta que el ser rosado del inglés lo jala del pelo

.- ¡Morphine, ten cuidado! – Le reclamó, pero en ese entonces, el hada se va volando en otra dirección - ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Si vas a irte, trae entonces a los demás! – Ordenó el peliverde con cierta molestia reflejada en sus ojos

_.- Se nota que conserva su frialdad desde que se unió a los XLaws – _Pensó Yoh con su gotita en la cabeza (^_^U)

.- Eso se resolverá, mañana continuaremos buscando – Ren estaba completamente fastidiado de todo aquello, no tenía caso según él

Pero qué equivocados estaban nuestros shamanes, claro que tenía caso, ya que Amidamaru y los demás espíritus lograron localizar a Hao, pero por ser sus espíritus acompañantes, tuvieron que regresar a descansar, pues los conflictos entre una época y otra están comenzando.

En casa de los Higurashi, Hao ya tenía asegurado su pasaje a una época que le ayudaría a crear su mundo perfecto, y tomó a Kagome por tonta, que era parte de su bien tramado plan. Tanto él como la sacerdotisa se durmieron, bueno, al menos la familia Higurashi, pues Hao, a pesar de su necesidad de descanso, dejó una nota, la cual dejó encima de la cama, una vez que se terminó de poner su traje de siempre, salió cautelosamente de la casa, dejando una nota que dejó en la habitación de la chica. Algo no andaba bien en esos momentos, debía entrar al pozo y lograr su objetivo, y no sólo su repentino HASTA LUEGO, también un mal presentimiento que compartía con Kagome, ésta estaba diciendo el nombre del híbrido de la otra época una y otra vez, mientras que el shamán de fuego, sudaba frío, ambos creían que era una simple alteración del cerebro que les dé ese tipo de sensaciones y visiones, pero no, Hao era el que parecía estar preocupado, nunca antes estaba tan alterado como en ese momento, dejó la nota a un lado del rostro de Kagome, donde curiosamente le dedicó una sonrisa (Haruto: Y decían que era tan frío como el hielo), estaba complacido de poder encontrar a alguien que le dio información útil a un asesino – _Kagome, créeme que eres buena persona, pero no deberías estar tanto tiempo a mi lado, nos afectaría negativamente si te llegara a hacer algo – _Pensó mientras salía de la habitación y salía de la casa, y no precisamente al pozo, sino al árbol que estaba cerca del lugar, sólo para pensar un poco en que si estuviera haciendo lo correcto, ¿No alteraría las vidas de otros?, pero como era su naturaleza la conveniencia, se fue a caminar un poco, sólo para que lo que escribió en el papelillo sea cierto.

Pero la sacerdotisa Higurashi estaba un poco angustiada, su sueño la tenía aterrada:

"_**Inicio del sueño"**_

La chica estaba caminando muy aterrada en medio de un bosque húmedo y con demasiada niebla, lo que le complicaba ver, estaba buscando a Inuyasha para poder regresar con la anciana Kaede y estar a salvo, pero por más que intentaba, no lograba ver ni si quiera un mugre fragmento de la perla puede presenciar, estaba tan perdida como nunca, pero recordó a Hao, y pensó que podía ayudarla, pero estaba perdida, y eso la estaba incomodando demasiado, pero luego, sintió la atmósfera muy caliente, la niebla se disipó y encontró a sus amigos tirados en el suelo, llenos de sangre, y lo peor es que habían sido asesinados, incluso, pudo ver a Jaken y a la niña que acompaña a Sesshoumaru en la misma situación, pero vio que éste último estaba gravemente herido de su brazo derecho y en general, todo el cuerpo, incluso, respiraba con dificultad, todos han sido atacados por alguien con poderes impresionantes, pero tuvo que ser alguien extremadamente fuerte como para herir a un demonio imponente, la sacerdotisa se acercó a quien yacía herido para preguntarle qué pasó:

.- Humana…¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó el demonio con su gesto frío, pero la chica siguió con su misma cara de preocupación

.- No me vengas con eso ahora, ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó angustiada del paisaje que acaba de ver

.- No te lo diré…¿Porqué no lo investigas…por ti misma? Se supone que eres…la que está en mejores condiciones…de enfrentar a ese imbécil – Casi amenazó a la pobre muchacha

.- ¿Qué dices? – Kagome ya entendía todo, bueno, al menos eso pensaba

.- Qué diminutos son… - Se escuchó la voz de Hao, y Kagome lo reconoció de inmediato

.- ¿Eres tú Hao? – Apenas terminó de decirlo y tanto Sesshoumaru como ella fueron rodeados en un aro de fuego, pero más arriba, se encontraba el responsable de esas muertes, y era el mismísimo Hao, con una sonrisa malévola

.- No te asustes, si sólo soy yo no hay nada que temer – Comentó bajando de un salto hasta donde Sesshoumaru y Kagome se encontraban

.-… - Kagome bajó su mirada tiñéndola de negro, signo de que estaba molesta

.- ¿Qué te ocurre? – Preguntó como burlón, cosa que hizo a la chica enojarse más

.- ¿Los mataste? – Preguntó la misma, dejando pasmado a Hao

.- ¿Qué quieres decirme con eso? – Cuestionó como tonto sabiendo perfectamente las razones de su enfado

.- Mataste…a mis amigos, y lastimaste horriblemente a un demonio – Afirmó con un poco de rabia debido a esa razón

.- Así que… - Su rostro cambió a uno burlón, combinado con superioridad - …Ya lo sabes – Concluyó subiendo al majestuoso e imponente Espíritu de Fuego

.- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó la sacerdotisa un poco aterrada, molesta, y alarmada

.- Que yo no soy cualquier shamán… - Con sus poderes, Hao apagó ese aro de fuego y cubrió todo en un ambiente extremadamente caliente

.- Ó_Ô – Kagome ya estaba completamente aterrada

.- Yo soy Hao Asakura, rey de todos los shamanes, por ser diminuta, no mereces la vida – Comentó con su seriedad y firmeza

.- O_O! – No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo ese sujeto

.- Hmph… - Con su mano apuntando a la chica y al demonio dijo finalmente – Qué diminutos son – Dicho esto, una enorme bola de fuego cubre a ambos, y de esa forma, es como los ojos de ambos se apagaron.

"_**Fin del sueño"**_

.- ¡HAO! – Gritó toda sudada, asustada y temblorosa de la pesadilla, estaba tan intranquila que no se dio cuenta de que justo en frente de ella estaba la nota que el chico le dejó, por lo que sin ese punto, se tranquilizó y volvió a dormir.

No obstante, Yoh, HoroHoro, Inuyasha, Kagome, Hao, Lyzerg, Ren, Chocolove, Ryu, Sango, Shippou, Miroku, Fausto y otros más iban a tener que toparse con el senshi no sutaffu de Haruto, él es el que odiaba tanto a Hao que no le importó tomar medidas exageradas para cumplir con su objetivo, aparte de Lyzerg, el chico ojimorado era un poderoso joven que descendía de hechiceros y algunos monstruos sin ser un hanyou, por eso es que era muy fuerte, creyó que con eso, iba a ponerle fin a la vida del shamán de fuego.

El senshi de Haruto estaba hecho con la piel y alguno que otro colmillo y garra de un dragón negro, un hechicero que trató de fortalecerlo murió por no poder controlar los poderes que despedía ni los que el arma le daba; años después, un monje trató de hacer lo mismo, pero no pudo y terminó de la misma forma que el hechicero, sin embargo, éste chico era el descendiente de un hechicero y de una bruja, no tenía muchos problemas en controlar eso, puesto que los dragones vivos los montaba cual caballo, gran ventaja, pero lo malo es que, misteriosamente, se dice que el senshi era capaz de absorber los poderes de sus dueños y contraatacarlos con los mismos.

En la época feudal de Japón, dicho muchacho estaba poniendo su propia trampa para atraer a Hao y así, poder controlarlo o hasta matarlo si era posible. Puso su arma cerca del portal que transportaba a una persona a otros tiempos, pero se encontró con Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippou y Kirara, no se lo esperaba, pero de cualquier forma, eso iba a facilitarle un poco la tarea, sin importar lastimar a inocentes, cumpliría con lo que se propuso.

Con los shamanes, todos ellos se fueron a descansar, Yoh y Anna en una habitación como Fausto y Eliza, pero Ren, HoroHoro, Ryu, Chocolove y Lyzerg se durmieron en habitaciones distintas, sin dejar de estar alerta por lo que pudiese suceder, aunque, esa noche, no han podido dormir sin que tuvieran a sus espíritus acompañantes velando por ellos, pues todos se han ido por todo Tokio a buscar o al menos, tratar de intuir por dónde se había escondido Hao, si es que estaba en esa ciudad, no les iba a ser difícil encontrarlo, por ser el rey shamán, llamaba mucho la atención de los espíritus por sus poderes, que ahora eran inigualables, todos los espíritus de los shamanes que salieron hace unos momentos, buscaron templo por templo, y así seguirían toda la noche hasta que lo encontraran o sus amos despertaran.

Hao, quien no ha podido dormir un poco, ha estado un poco pensativo toda la noche, planeando sus siguientes pasos hacia el hallazgo de sus nuevos seguidores, ellos son los únicos que sobrevivirían si se les uniera como lo han hecho sus viejos camaradas, ahora ya no significaban nada para él, lo abandonaron como un trapo usado sin si quiera tener el valor suficiente como para decirle en su cara un "¡Maldito asesino! ¡No lo seguiremos ni un segundo más!" o un "¡¿Cómo acepté servirle a un diablo!", ni si quiera eso le han dicho, eran unos pobres ilusos, eran tan torpes que ni si quiera le tuvieron miedo como para pelear desesperadamente contra él, y eso era una cosa que Hao detestaba, no quería volver a recordarlo, nunca más…

Volviendo a la época antigua de Japón, un hombre con una apariencia asquerosa pero resistente estaba caminando en unas montañas con neblina, con una perla en su mano izquierda, sonriendo maliciosamente, aunque, a esa perla aún le faltaba un trozo para ser completada, ese tipo era la amenaza de esa época, la mayor de todas, superando a algunos demonios fríos como el hielo, y su nombre era Naraku, el hombre que ha nacido de un ladrón humano con millones de demonios que entraron al cuerpo de éste, originaron a esa pesadilla, cerca de donde caminaba, había una mujer, con un kimono llamativo y su cabello recogido como una bola en la parte superior de su cabeza con una pluma pequeña, viajaba encima de una pluma mucho más grande por las nubes cerca de donde se encontraba el pozo:

_.- ¡Qué coraje! Ese torpe de Naraku me pidió que vigilara a esos insectos, será mejor decirle que hay un chico con ellos – _Pensó y se fue volando hacia donde estaba ese tipo.

Eso es lo que estaban haciendo ellos en una noche de estrellas, tanto en la época contemporánea como en la antigua, estaba llevándose a cabo un pequeño encuentro entre las dos épocas pero de forma distinta, pero si algo mal llegara a pasar, desgracias y acontecimientos sanguinarios pueden ocurrir sin remedio alguno…

_**Fin del capítulo 2**_

_**Continuará…**_

_**(1): **_Qué pregunta tan tonta ¬¬, Hao, se supone que lees mentes, debiste saber la pregunta

_**(2): **_Usé un traductor y eso me salió, no me regañen, pero pueden recordarme su verdadero nombre del viento cortante en japonés de la serie

_**Senshi no sutaffu: Báculo del guerrero**_

Lisbeth: Ya, al fin, con un papel de "malo" pude poner a Haruto, aunque sea así, ¿Contento?

Haruto: Hai, arigatou, eres bastante chica para escribir tanto y mantener la idea, pero sigo diciendo que eres exagerada

Lisbeth: Es que no se me ocurrió nada más para ti amigo, y mal por mí, no hice sufrir a nadie

Haruto: Es cierto, y te desquitaste con la palabra "Torpe"

Lisbeth: Exacto, y porque estaba un poco aburrida, decidí continuarlo

Lyzerg: Hola, ¿Qué hacen muchachos?

Lisbeth: ¡WAAA! ¡¿Dé donde diablos saliste?

Haruto: Eres un estorbo, ¡Fuera de aquí!

Lyzerg: No puedo irme porque cierta persona me arrastró ¬¬

Lisbeth: ¿Quién? *Mirando a los chicos de SHAMAN KING y a Anna con su mirada asesina*

Haruto: Uff, bueno, ahora, veamos qué tenía escondido Lisbeth por aquí:

**A partir de este capítulo, los títulos serán en japonés**

**Academia Million, falta muy poco para el capítulo 4, espérenlo a principios de noviembre**

**Oneshot de HaoLyzerg dedicado a Hoshi-chan: Lo peor que uno puede esperar es perder a una persona amada por siempre**

**Oneshot con Lyzerg's POV: "Mi vida no tiene ningún sentido"**

**Canción Inmortal: a principios de noviembre, también esperen su tercer capítulo (Propiedad de TV Azteca, basado en Pasión Morena)**

**En el siguiente capítulo de **_Viaje a través del tiempo:_

**El primer viaje mencionado en esta historia está por verse, Hao viajando con Kagome al otro lado del pozo; Inuyasha y los demás empiezan a amenazar a Haruto y los shamanes están acercándose de manera sorprendente al shamán de fuego, mientras que Naraku, les tiende una trampa a la sacerdotisa y al shamán que están llegando a la época…**

Yoh: ¿Es todo eso lo que tenías que decir?

Lisbeth: Sí, ¿es poco?

Lyzerg: No, es bastante para tu "pobre cerebro"

Haruto: ¡Te dije que te- *Anna le planta dos buenas bofetadas*

Anna: Debe estar aquí ¬¬

Lisbeth: *A un lado del lugar de los hechos* En lo que ellos discuten, les comento que no recibí reviews, y no me importa si los recibo o no, me basta con que lo lean y ya, aunque sea que piensen que "Esta vieja no es más que una habladora", jeje, agradezco mucho que lo hayan leído

Hao: Jajajajaja, eres diminuta, y además, soy un buen actor

Lisbeth: Si lo eres, pero no tanto como los de mi historia

Yoh: Em…Lisbeth-chan

Lisbeth: ¡¿Lo hice enojar? O.O

Yoh: Eso y tienes que irte a la escuela ^_^U

Lisbeth: ¿Qué? *Mirando su reloj* ¡QUÉ HORROR! ¡Mis clases ya están empezando!

Todos: O.o

Lisbeth: Bueno, me voy, y recuerden, si me quieren dejar un review déjenlo, y so no, pues no lo dejen*Recogiendo su maleta y saliendo con una bola de humo tras ella*

Todos: Hasta el próximo capítulo^^

Haruto: En el siguiente capítulo se aclararán unas cosas del fic "Academia Million"


End file.
